plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:HellPikachu
Welcome to the Plants vs. Zombies Wiki |} |- | |- | For more help and editing advice, please see the community portal. |- | style="background: #c4e673; border: 1px solid #3e7614; -moz-border-radius-bottomright: 15px; -moz-border-radius-bottomleft: 15px;" | Thank you, and have a good time editing here! Contact me if you have questions. -- Shadythecat (Talk) 00:56, December 20, 2010 |} |} Hi. You edit a lot. Hi. Okay. |} Over-editing Use the preview button next time. (Refers to Coffee Bean comment, which is an interesting coincidence)--RandomguY 19:31, January 1, 2011 (UTC) So yeah I blocked him too. I have no idea what badges you got from the "battle". I took a poke around...I have no idea how to delete badges, so we should probably drop this subject. I've banned both for a year; I can extend if you really want me to.--RandomguY 01:28, January 6, 2011 (UTC) Done. --RandomguY 15:37, January 8, 2011 (UTC) Roflmao Oh god, this vandal that is attacking you rly did some damage, typing your username brings ti a random page, typing User:HellPikachu directs me to ANOTHER wrecked up thingamajig. Do you know this vandal, or are YOU the vandal, eh? [[User:Tee888|Press the Button--> O <--PRESS IT!]] 05:09, January 9, 2011 (UTC) Stuff Not that I support the above message, but don't delete or edit previous talk page messages unless 1, they're yours and you want to rephrase something, 2, they're flame messages, or 3, they're vandalism or spam.--RandomguY 01:26, January 10, 2011 (UTC) -_- Oh god now you've just made me wanna VANDAL you like that other Unregistered guy. Mega >_< over here, for once, I really try to stay inactive. But you on the other hand make me wanna bash you up like a stick figure on crack. And I'm telling you, even if your female, as seen on your profile pic, I'm not hesitating to unleash and all-out flame war. If you convict me, give me suffcent evidence, check my IP, DOES IT RELATE TO THE OTHERS' IP!? Sigh, I can never get enough of that. Was I even FLAMING you!? (on the last message) AND IF YOU DELETE THIS ONE I WILL SPAM YOU WITH THIS CONSTANT MESSAGE I'll do basic math for you. 2+2= '''ztztztztztztztztztztztztztztzt' 10.'' ...... IN BASE FOUR, IM FINE!! [[User:Tee888|Press the Button--> O <--PRESS IT!]] 13:16, January 10, 2011 (UTC) More stuff I've blocked Tee888 for two weeks. It's possible that he's that same vandal, but theoretically if he is, then he got blocked by when I IP blocked the vandal...and he was not blocked. Leave the above message for evidence purposes, not that it's likely that it's necessary. If he does that again, I'm going to progressively ban him for longer periods of time.--RandomguY 02:14, January 11, 2011 (UTC) Some Advice I don't think what Tee says is personal, I just think that he finds it difficult to get along with people who do better edits/are more involved in the wiki. So, don't let it get to you. user:IGNATIUS Have fun. And at above: That's kinda funny :P --RandomguY 02:06, January 12, 2011 (UTC) Apearance and Animation Gah don't worry, ill delete em if you want,but i'm writing it so people can also see hidden things on the plant. Do you wan't me to delete it? I think ill delete em. Banhammer usage I notice you've made your first ban. As a recommendation, while I won't force you to do anything (although I might overwrite your ban :P), you should ban blatant and/or repeated vandals for a long time, such as a year. This is for two reasons: one, it (hopefully) punishes them more, and two, it protects the wiki for a longer period of time, so we don't have to deal with the vandal as often. Oh, and you should check his edit history to see if he did anything else bad, and revert those edits, and potentially extend the ban accordingly..--RandomguY 06:10, January 15, 2011 (UTC) Sorry, maybe I was just being too nice lol I'll try to calculate more accordingly and ban for longer. I did check his history of edits and reverted them. :D HellPikachu 11:06, January 15, 2011 (UTC) Them Vandals. OMG!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! \_/ grrrrrrr! Theres a vandal turning the wikia into complete nonsence! \_/ I want to kill him! Kill him! Kill Him! Kill Him! Kill Him! and turn him into complete nonsence! I only got to fix the spikerock article for now! GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR! He so ******inhg! Do you have any ideas who it is? Its a wikia extrobuter! Stuff I would criticize you for using your administrator privileges, but seeing as you're still helpful and we don't have that many admins anyway, go ahead, have free reign :P And thanks.--RandomguY 19:24, January 15, 2011 (UTC) Amin request Do you think that I could become an Admin? I am a frequent contributor, and not many admins come on nowadays. IGGY 10:46, January 16, 2011 (UTC) Thanks ::Well, thanks a lot for fixing the mistakes on the Fume-shroom article. Did you know that someone on this wiki called and replaced the name "Ots-shroom"? Well, thanks anyway. --Drilly Dilly 15:38, January 22, 2011 (UTC) The Pogo Party and Flower Power pages are vandalized, did not notice anymore vandalized pages as of now. Lol is 4 Lollipop 11:16, January 25, 2011 (UTC) Alas, i've been caught Well, after a few months I tee888 make my return to vanda- nah, I have my own problems on my own Toontown Wikia. Well, as a special treat for finally fishing me out, here's music from a game you WILL enjoy As I am banned, and I cannot use any alt accounts... here's the link instead. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RpS5ikdhksg&feature=mfu_in_order&list=UL Bejeweled 3 Intro/Opening Theme. > < OVO And please reply/spam on my Toontown Talk page from now on, i'm deleting all past "Flame" Messages i've done... ;-) 12:47, January 28, 2011 (UTC) :Well basically the number of vandalizer's in TT wiki is 60% average more than PvZ. :If you want to help out, you should start a free account on create an account and fight the evil menacing Cogs... :If not, rather just revert manually of the vandals edits than adding information. :I guess I'll get going, Toontown need you help! How do you put badges on your wiki? I want badges on the Complipedia but I don't know how to add them to it. HELP! Can You Visit My Wiki? complipedia.wikia.com Can You Visit My Wiki More Often? I loved your idea of Livilol! If you could visit my wiki more often I'd be really happy. On My Wiki.... We're waiting to see Foleace on the Complipedia. We're currently predicting its appearance. My Wiki Now Has Badges! Come and look! We now have badges on my wiki! Winter Melon edit I disagree with your conflation of the two trivia items about Winter Melons. The first item is based upon a comparison of their Suburban Almanac entries. The second item is a reference to the culinary treatment of the Winter Melon, which is prepared as a vegetable, e.g. in a soup, rather than as a fruit, even though scientifically it is a fruit. While both entries seem unnecessary as neither contributes to the understanding of the game, they shouldn't be combined into one even less helpful entry. KennKong 03:42, February 8, 2011 (UTC) Hello again Everything looks pretty good. I'll try to do some cleaning up of the pages. Anything I should know about? --[[User:Swampert rox|'Swampert']][[User talk:Swampert rox|'rox']] 00:49, February 9, 2011 (UTC) Hi. You've got loads of badges wish I had loads :(. Mkbw50 18:37, February 9, 2011 (UTC) Just a reminder If there ever are large volumes of Unregistered vandalization, it is possible to semi-protect pages for the duration. --[[User:Swampert rox|'Swampert']][[User talk:Swampert rox|'rox']] 02:51, February 11, 2011 (UTC) DS Achievements Do you know of anywhere we can get the DS Achievement icons? Also, do you know what the shared links for the badges are? --[[User:Swampert rox|'Swampert']][[User talk:Swampert rox|'rox']] 00:03, February 12, 2011 (UTC) :To share links, click the Share button in the bottom toolbar, but it requires accounts on other sites. As for ROMs, there are already (illegitimate, obviously) some available online. --[[User:Swampert rox|'Swampert']][[User talk:Swampert rox|'rox']] 02:22, February 12, 2011 (UTC) Plants vs Zombies PS3 Once the trophies for the PS3 version for Plants vs Zombies are released, will it be necessary to create a page called "Trophies", or shall they be put under "Achievements"? user:IGNATIUS Featured Articles! I need some help making Template:Featured Article/1 to Template:Featured Article/24. Not saying what they're about yet. --[[User:Swampert rox|'Swampert']][[User talk:Swampert rox|'rox']] 13:49, February 12, 2011 (UTC) :Templates are just like articles except that they must be edited in code view and when used as a template their contents are inserted into the page. For this, I just need to make Featured Articles in the pages Template:Featured Article/1, Template:Featured Article/2, and so on up until number 24. --[[User:Swampert rox|'Swampert']][[User talk:Swampert rox|'rox']] 17:47, February 13, 2011 (UTC) What do you think? I made a Blog called " What's your Idea for a New Plant and Zombie in Plants Versus Zombies. Caffeinator I saw a user with that badge and it was a mug of Coffee! Wouldn't it be better if it was the Coffee Bean? Imp health :Um, I'm confused. Does the Imp take 10 normal damage shots or 6? Last time I tried to attack one with 6 hits, it didn't die. I had to attack it with 10 hits for it to die. - Drilly Dilly 03:37, February 28, 2011 (UTC) Accidental Page I accidentally created a page calldd Day Obtained Plants when it should have been a category, can you delete the page because I already created the category.BBE 08:46, March 1, 2011 (UTC)Benbeasted It's been a while..... It's been a while (over a month to be exact) since you've visited my wiki. You don't have to visit but we like your Compliens. The friendly Fanshee 11:01, April 5, 2011 (UTC) Hello WUZZUP!!! Plants vs. Zombies page Could I extend that page a little? Qazqaz555 22:42, June 7, 2011 (UTC) pikachu i like pikachu to yes, he is awesome. -BB1: Novice Cuber and Duelist Can you explain why you remove my information about the hypertrophy of the Gargantuar? I'm a bio student and I feel like people should know this.BBE 04:54, June 17, 2012 (UTC)Benbeasted hiya i need helpTarablue123 (talk) 14:48, December 3, 2012 (UTC)